


Make It Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also some fluff, Also to note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Explicit Sex, Gay Billy Hargrove, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Season/Series 03, Spanking, Top Steve Harrington, Unsafe Sex, billy wears a garterbelt, face fucking, it is really tiny though, with a tiny sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Billy, baby. Fuck.” When Steve looks up this time there is a full blown grin on his face and Steve can kind of see why now. He thought Billy had only pulled on a pair of panties yet here he stands wearing an actual garter belt, complete with stockings. Billy steps out of his jeans, moves back a little and Steve’s fingers flex when they fall from Billy’s skin. Billy does a little spin, showing Steve exactly what he’s wearing and Steve nearly loses it when he sees that the back of the panties are see through.





	Make It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd. I did a spellings check but they are not very reliable. Apologies in advance if there are any glaring errors. Title is from ' Make it hot ' by Major Lazer, Annita, Diplo. <3

The party and everyone who comes with it had gathered at the Byers house for their monthly dinner together. This time it was a barbecue. Joyce had strung up her notorious lights around the porch, placed chairs and lumpy cushions all around the ground so there were plenty of comfortable seats. Everyone trickled in slowly, each bringing a dish or multiple dishes to add to the growing pile on the ominously creaking table. Hopper had been the one to add an extra table to prevent the food from going to waste in the grass.

All in all it had been a good night. The kids ate as if they’d multiple stomachs and Steve had heard Joyce’s fondly exasperated mutter_ ‘Where do they even leave it all?’_ Hopper manned the grill while chatting with Murray and Alexei, the latter of whom had a crease between his brows, obviously trying to follow the conversation without having to interrupt to ask what a certain word means. He’d gotten considerably better at English in the months that followed the events at the mall and everyone is proud of him. The wariness everyone exhibited at first ( minus Joyce, who’d always firmly stood by her conviction that Alexei is a good man ) dissipated like fog under the sun and Alexei was seamlessly folded within the mismatched group.

Steve leans back in his cushion, with a full belly, a cold beer in hand and the sultry night air caressing his skin. He’s a little sweaty, his shirt sticking to his back. His gaze is drawn toward where Billy is leaning against Joyce’s knees, listening with rapt attention to what Will and Mike are telling him. They’re gesticulating wildly, excitement clear on their faces. Cast in the multicolored lights the boys look, for a moment, inexplicably young and Steve’s heart bleeds for the childhood they had to give up way too soon. Billy has a brow raised and an indulgent smile quirking his mouth, from time to time craning his neck and exchanging a look with Joyce who’s laughing behind her hand.

Steve wants to go over to there, crawl between Billy’s parted knees, sink his fingers in his curls, kiss that smirking mouth, but, Billy had been avoiding Steve as best as he could during the night, slipping like water through Steve’s fingers when Steve got to close. It quickly turned into a game, Steve waiting for the opportune moment to catch Billy alone but when he tried to corner him there was always somebody there. Billy is teasing, licking his lips whenever Steve looks his way or sucking obscenely on the straw in his drink and Steve’s skin is crawling with want. Steve sort of hates that Billy has the ability to push all of his buttons, rile him up so good without even touching him. Without even talking or looking at him. But, Steve guesses, the red and black lace he spotted under Billy’s jeans when they’d gotten ready for the night before he zipped up played a part as well. Steve is sure it had been deliberate. A peek of what Billy is wearing, a preview for what Steve will get his hands on when they’re home again. The shit eating grin Billy had worn on his face before he skipped down the stairs to retrieve the dishes they’d prepared, confirms it.

Steve’s mind inadvertently goes back to that one night when Billy had dressed up in a swimsuit for him. Steve sometimes looks at the picture he took that night, safely tucked away in a pass code required file on his phone. The promise of Billy in _panties_ makes his mouth go dry and his heart performs acrobatics behind his ribs.

He closes his eyes, takes a pull from his beer, lights a cigarette and tries to relax as best he can. The hands that are suddenly _there_, on his shoulders, and Billy’s voice laced with promise low in his ear, do not help at all. “Hey babe.” His smile is sunny and Steve wants to both kiss and throttle him. He scrunches his nose up at him, drags some more smoke in his lungs.

“You’re a fucking tease, Hargrove.” Steve grouses, smoothing down the roughness in his voice with another sip of beer.

“I know.” Billy plucks the cigarette from between Steve’s fingers and takes a drag, all red lips and fluttering lashes as he lets his eyes fall closed. Steve’s grip tightens dangerously around the bottle.

“What were you talking about?”

“They’d a good campaign. Asked if we wanna join them for the next.” Billy says, leaning against Steve’s shoulder and Steve laces his fingers with Billy’s free hand. He hums, noses along the line of Billy’s jaw. Mike makes a face when he spots them and Steve cants his head to capture Billy’s lips in a quick and closed mouthed kiss. It’s met with the obligatory ‘ews!’ from the kids and the amused glances of the adults. Alexei beams. Billy smirks when Steve pulls back and Steve cackles.

Billy trades the cigarette for Steve’s beer, taking a long pull as Steve finishes the smoke.

“Wanna go home soon?”

And Steve wants to say ‘ yes let’s go right now.’ but Billy had been a goddamn tease all night and Steve wants to make him wait for a change. He promised Dustin’s mother he’d bring him home since she is away on a date and it presents the perfect opportunity for Steve to make Billy wait for a change. He buries his fingers in the curls at the nape of Billy’s neck, pastes on a beatific smile. “I’d promised Dustin’s mom I’d bring him home so gotta do that first.”

Billy, to Steve’s delight looks momentarily annoyed, until Billy leans in close, nibbles at the spot under his ear knowing that it will make Steve all weak in the knees. He has the gal to moan softly, _right there_, against the skin of neck where his pulse beats rapidly. Steve’s dick twitches with interest.

“ Stop it!” Steve hisses and he shifts slightly out of Billy’s reach.

Billy grins lazily. “Whatever you want, pretty boy. “ He pecks Steve’s cheek, stands up as graceful as a dancer and swaggers off to score himself another beer.

Steve inhales deeply, cheeks puffed as he holds his breath for a second and cards his fingers through his hair. “Fuck.” He mutters on his exhale and thumps his head back against the cushion.

* * *

Dustin’s mom greets them cheerily when she opens the door, a rosy hue coloring her cheeks and a dreamy spark glittering in her eyes. Dustin gives her cheek a kiss and shoulders past her to grab his newest science project from his room so he can show Steve and Billy.

“I take it the date went well, Mrs. Henderson?” Billy says from behind Steve.

Her face splits into the biggest smile Steve has ever seen, stretching so wide he wonders if it hurts. She ushers them inside and proceeds to tell them all about Peter and his charm. Steve and Billy exchange a glace when they see the red roses sitting proudly in a crystal vase, placed on the center of the table to show them off. She gives them both a glass of lemonade, ruffles Billy’s hair and pats Steve’s cheek. “Thank you for driving Dusty home, honey. Let me get you the cash for gas.”

Steve’s hand shoots out and he grabs her wrist in a loose hold, shaking his head. “That’s not necessary Mrs. Henderson. It’s no bother, really.”

She grumbles a little under her breath but concedes and sits down again.

“I am gonna see what takes Dustin so long.” Steve says with a jerk of his head toward the hallway. “Be right back.” When he walks into the hallway he can hear Mrs. Henderson softly spoken_ ‘How are the scars honey? Still itchy?’_ he can’t make out Billy’s response because Dustin comes charging from his room and barrels right into him.

“Oof! Sorry!” Dustin says. He has a lumpy device in his hands, cradled close to his chest as if it’s the most precious thing to him. At the moment it probably is.

Steve stops Dustin with a hand on his shoulder when he starts making his way toward the kitchen, and Dustin shoots him a questioning glance. “Your mom is helping Billy with his scars. You know how he is about it.”

Dustin nods, his eyes flickering in the direction of the kitchen, as if he can look directly through the wall if he squints hard enough.

When Steve and Billy had started dating Dustin’s mom had insisted that Billy would join them for their weekly dinner. Dustin had spluttered in indignation, Steve had whacked him on the head with a rolled up newspaper and said to Mrs. Henderson that he would extend the invitation to Billy. The first dinner had been awkwardness at its finest, with Mrs. Henderson filling the silences and Dustin staring intently at Billy while shoveling food into his mouth. However, when Billy had asked Dustin about the science assignment Mr. Clarke had given him, Dustin had answered hesitantly. Soon enough he was talking rapidly and gesturing around with flapping hands as if he could project the designs he had in his mind right there in the air and Billy had asked question and made comments in all the right places. Steve hadn't known then that Billy had a knack for science and both he and Dustin had been pleasantly surprised. It had definitely broken the ice and now Dustin’s new inventions will find their way onto the dinner table, Dustin explaining what it does while Billy listens with rapt attention.

On one such a night in the middle of winter Dustin’s mother had forbidden them, complete with hands on her hips, to drive back home through the snow and ice slicked streets. She brooked no argument, made up the guest bedroom and tucked them in with hot cocoa and a kiss to their foreheads. The next morning when Billy had come out of the bathroom, Mrs. Henderson had first seen the scars littering Billy’s chest. Sometimes, on particular thick patches of scar tissue, the skin splits. This had been one of those occasions and the blood had mingled with the water that was dripping from his hair. Mrs. Henderson had sat him down in the kitchen, not once batting an eye at the patchwork of scars. She’d known about the accident at the mall, the government version that is, and that Billy had been horrendously injured. That he’d almost died. But she didn’t ask questions, didn’t try to wheedle information out of him like other people tend to do when they see the scars, and Steve thinks that Billy loves her for it. Now whenever the scars bother him, Billy tends to turn to Mrs. Henderson for help which she readily gives.

Dustin looks a little sadly at the device in his arms and walks back to his room where he places it carefully on his desk. “You wanted to show it to Billy, didn’t you?” Steve accuses teasingly and Dustin glowers playfully at him.

“Yes, he at least knows what I am talking about.” He says primly. “You only hear gibberish, no offence.”

Steve places a hand on his chest, gasping in mock indignation and Dustin rolls his eyes.

“You know that I think you totally rock, don’t be such a drama queen.” Dustin says and Steve cackles. “I know bud. You rock too.” Steve holds out a fist and Dustin bumps it.

“I’ll show it to him some other time. Mom is probably fussing all over him and you don’t wanna get in the way of _that._”

“_Right._”

* * *

They leave the Henderson household with a Tupperware full of homemade cookies. Billy pops one in his mouth when they’re seated in the car and hums appreciatively. Steve leans his head against the headrest looking at Billy chewing on his cookie, crumbs sticking to corner of his mouth, and Steve can’t help it when he leans forward and licks them away, deliberately slow.

“You wanna go home?”

“Yeah.” Billy says and his breath smells like vanilla. When Steve licks into his mouth Billy tastes like it too. They kiss slowly, thoroughly. It’s wet and sloppy but Steve has a special fondness for those kind of kisses. They’re uninhibited, shameless, two people enjoying the slick slide of tongue and lips. He sucks Billy’s bottom lip in his mouth that tastes like chocolate, and when his eyes flicker open they’re met by electric blue. Steve strokes his fingertips across Billy’s jawbone, grips it and cants his head sideways to deepen the kiss.

“Steve.” Billy says and Steve leans back just a bit, keeping his lips against Billy’s skin.

“I don't think Mrs. Henderson will appreciate it when we fuck in her driveway.”

Steve chortles, presses his nose against Billy’s neck. “Suppose you’re right.” He’s already half hard, already yearning for the promise of naked sun kissed skin beneath his hands. He presses one last kiss to Billy’s lips, lets his hand drop between Billy’s legs and gives a firm rub. Billy keens, swats at his hand with an indignant look on his face. Steve feels warm with the knowledge that he has the same effect on Billy that Billy has on him.

“Let’s go home.”

* * *

When they step inside Steve’s house and Billy is out of his boots and jacket, Steve wastes no time in hauling Billy up, wrapping Billy’s legs around his waist, Steve’s hands firm on his ass and carrying him upstairs. Billy wheezes delightedly, peppers a trail of kisses up the tendon of Steve’s neck. It’s a little awkward when Steve kicks open the door to his bedroom, grunting with exertion and accidentally knocking Billy’s shoulder, hard, against the door frame.

“Ow!”

“Shit, sorry!” Steve pants as he drops Billy on the bed, leaning in to give him a kiss, hand soothing Billy’s shoulder.

Billy chuckles. “Doesn’t matter babe.” He cranes his neck, leans back on the bed and Steve follows him until he’s nestled snugly between Billy’s thighs. Their cocks are lined up and Steve bucks against him, seeking the friction he’d wanted so badly the entirety of the night. Billy spreads his legs wider, lets his knees fall against the bed and meets Steve’s thrusts with a roll of his hips. Steve groans, bites Billy’s lip.

“Fuck baby. Wanted you the whole goddamn night.”

“Oh, I know.” Billy says against the underside of Steve’s jaw before sucking and nipping on the tender skin there. He licks over the bites he leaves, leans back and catches Steve’s gaze. “Got a present for you.” The smirk that stretches his wet and red red lips is lewd. Steve can almost feel his pupils dilate as his gaze flickers over to Billy’s denim clad legs, his mouth watering at the thought of red and black lace stretching over Billy’s hips, over his hard cock.

“You do?”

“Don’t play coy.”

Steve huffs, snaps his hips sharply and basks in the breathy moan falling from Billy’s lips. “I am not the one who’s playing coy here, Hargrove. First showing me just a glimpse and then avoiding me all night? That’s just rude.” His fingers splay over Billy’s throat, trace the contour of his windpipe and Billy’s eyes are wide and trusting and Steve feels his heart melt. It is still new to him, even when they’ve been together close to 8 months, that Billy is so trusting of him. Trusts Steve to be careful with him, trusts Steve to listen when he says stop. He presses lightly, feels Billy’s pulse thud against his fingertips and watches as Billy’s cheeks flush deliciously. “Ought to be punished don’t you think?” Billy moans, hips bucking against Steve’s. Steve leans back, slides his hands under Billy’s ribs and pulls him up too. Steve’s hands are already fumbling with Billy’s belt, Billy half in his lap, face hidden in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve grips a handful of those soft soft curls and tugs. “No hiding.” He says and Billy nods. “Come stand, is easier to get you out of those pants.”And Steve really wants him out of those jeans, wants what’s hidden under it even if he’s not entirely sure yet what Billy has up his sleeve. Billy does as he says and stands in the vee of Steve’s legs when Steve scoots up toward the edge of the bed. Steve puts his hands in the creases under Billy’s ass and pulls him in, wetting his lips as he lets his tongue slide over Billy’s zipper. He hears Billy hiss, feels his hips twitching but he keeps still.

“Already so hard baby.” Steve mutters. “Bet you’re wet too.” Billy whimpers in the back of his throat as Steve pulls the zipper of his jeans down with his teeth at the same time he loosens the buckle of his belt. Steve is rewarded with an eyeful of red silk with black lace on top of it through the little opening the zipper provides and he feels his own dick strain from where it trapped inside his pants. He looks up at Billy who’s peering at him from under his eyelashes with lust blown eyes. There’s still a teasing quirk to his lips though and Steve wants to know why, starts to roll Billy’s jeans down his legs and promptly thinks he might die of coronary right then and there.

“Billy, baby. Fuck.” When Steve looks up this time there is a full blown grin on his face and Steve can kind of see why now. He thought Billy had only pulled on a pair of panties yet here he stands wearing an actual garter belt, complete with stockings. Billy steps out of his jeans, moves back a little and Steve’s fingers flex when they fall from Billy’s skin. Billy does a little spin, showing Steve exactly what he’s wearing and Steve nearly loses it when he sees that the back of the panties are see through.

“Come here.” He growls. Billy doesn’t need to be told twice, climbing in Steve’s lap and Steve’s hands are full of Billy, lace and silk.

“You like?” Billy breathes and Steve looks at him incredulously or he hopes he looks incredulous. He might just look completely wrecked. He hooks one of his fingers under the suspender stretching over Billy’s thigh and pulls. It snaps back with a satisfying slap. “Oh yes I do like baby.”

Steve wriggles his hips, uses his heels for purchase to scoot toward the headboard. Billy crawls after him, and Steve bites his lip as he watches Billy’s leg muscles flex in those stockings. He pats his lap, guides Billy where Steve wants him, on his stomach, ass in Steve’s lap. Billy leans on his elbows, head resting on his forearms, looks at Steve over his shoulder and wiggles his ass. Steve smooths one hand over the firm globes of Billy’s ass while the under fumbles under his pillow where he has taken to keeping the lube. Soon enough his fingers clamp down on the tube.

“I am gonna spank you, baby.” Billy buries his face in his arms with a drawn out groan and Steve tuts him. “I said no hiding. Look at me.” Billy does and Steve tries to tell him with his eyes that if Billy wants Steve to stop all he has to do is say so. Billy nods pushing his ass up a little in invitation. For a ridiculous moment Steve feels like he might cry.

He places the lube next to them, palms Billy’s ass with both his hands now before bringing his hand sharply down on the right cheek. Billy jerks, his cock grinding against Steve’s thigh. He does the same with the left cheek, a little harder but soothing it with flat of his palm right after. Steve can see the pinkness blooming on Billy’s ass from under the black lace. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of the panties and pulls them down hallway Billy’s thighs, lets his fingers trail over black suspenders.

“Baby.” Steve groans, grabbing the lube and liberally squirting it on his fingers, on Billy ass. Billy loves lube, always uses to much but he delights in the wet noises it creates, in the way how it makes his ass all shiny and slippery when Steve slathers it on. Steve does that now too, smoothing a nice coat of lube on those round cheeks before slapping both sides quickly and sharply. Billy yelps and moans right after when Steve adds a little more lube, the coolness bringing some relief to the reddened skin. Steve slides a finger between Billy’s cheeks, uses his free hand to part them and circles Billy’s pink hole.

“Why are you wearing this baby?” Not that he’s complaining. Billy is a fucking vision. His legs are shapely in the black, see through stockings, his hips look like they’re made to wear a garter belt and he’s not even going to touch upon Billy wearing panties.

Billy’s eyes are a little wet when he peers at Steve, eyelashes clumped together and Steve slides his hands over Billy’s slick ass soothingly. “Wanted to try it since you loved that swimsuit so much.”

Steve pushes his first finger in with the admission, right up to the knuckle without resistance. “I fucking love you.” He murmurs and he does. His heart feels like it might melt and spill between his ribs.

Billy smiles, all sweet and lazy with fluttering lashes and trembling lips. Steve pulls his finger back out with a pop, sliding his hand under Billy’s torso and properly lifting him into his lap. “I love you.” Steve says again, hand sliding over Billy’s ass to find his entrance again and promptly slips two fingers in. Billy bucks his hips, moaning sharply when Steve’s fingers hit the bundle of nerves.

“Love you too.” Billy mutters. “So much.” Steve lurches forward and kisses him deeply. Billy doesn’t say it often, doesn’t really know how too because no one really ever said it to him before Steve. No one ever really showed him love before Steve and Steve is sure to show his appreciation every time Billy says those coveted words.

Steve’s hands glide over stocking clad thighs, bunch around the fabric of the panties. “Do you mind if I rip these off? They’re in the way but I don’t wanna loosen your stockings.”

Billy chuckles breathlessly. “Yes, do it. Fuck that’s so hot.”

The material doesn’t rip at the first pull and they’re both chuckling, Billy still riding himself slowly on Steve fingers. At the second pull one of the seams splits and with the third the material snaps and bunches in Steve’s hands. He throws it somewhere on the ground to clean up later. “Gonna buy you a new set though, if you want.”

Billy’s tongue flickers out, licking his lips and that’s enough answer for Steve, that yes he would like that. Steve adds a third finger, slowly sliding in and out of Billy’s hole, and Billy moans lasciviously as he throws his head back.

“Gonna ride you.” He says and Steve’s hips snap up in answer. His dick is straining against his jeans and he pulls Billy’s hand down from where it is resting on his shoulder, guiding it toward his dick and Billy fondles him obediently, slides down the zipper and wraps a warm, dry calloused hand around Steve. Billy’s thumb flicks over his slit, gathers the precome he finds there and uses it to slick his way when he slowly pumps Steve’s dick.

Billy falls forward a little, hips languidly rolling up and down and Steve doesn't even need to move his fingers. His free hand traces the outline of the suspenders while he watches Billy work on his hand and dick and he could come like this but he wants to be buried in Billy’s heat. “Stop.” He says breathlessly. “Or i am gonna come.” Billy does so, leans forward a bit more and kisses Steve softly and sweetly before he shimmies back, pulling Steve's jeans of off his legs as he goes. 

When he crawls back up to pull Steve in another kiss, Steve tugs gently on the material of the plain black crop top Billy is wearing. Billy shakes his head, pulls Steve's hand away and whispers; "Gonna keep them on." Steve nods, tightens his grip around Billy's waist. He kisses the corner of Billy's mouth, Billy tilting his head to pull him in a drawn out kiss before he sits back on his knees and turns around.

“Baby, what are you doi-?” but, oh, Steve gets it as Billy hefts himself up a bit higher, grabbing Steve’s dick to line him up with his open entrance. He sinks down, ass glistening and Steve gets to watch as his dick disappears into the heat surrounding him. When he bottoms out Billy sits there for a bit, wriggling his hips, letting himself adjust to Steve stretching him open that bit more.

Steve’s hands wrap around his hips, thumbs pressing in his lower back. “You’re gorgeous.” He says and he sounds absolutely destroyed. Billy’s hole strains around his dick as he moves up almost all the way and sinks back down again.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Billy sounds breathless, just as wrecked as Steve as he lifts his hips again, repeats the motions until his riding Steve in earnest. The wet sounds and the slap of skin on skin sends a spike of arousal right toward Steve’s dick and he twitches inside Billy. His hands wander, up Billy’s sides, over his ribs back down to trace the curves of his bouncing ass. The suspenders strain tight every time Billy hefts his hips and Steve’s kind of entranced by the way the silk stockings spread over the moving muscles of Billy’s legs.

“You’re so good.” He croons as he pinches Billy’s right cheek. “Fucking work of art. Fuck.”

Billy’s speeds up his pace, bounding in Steve’s lap and rapidly working Steve toward his orgasm. There is liquid fire pooling in his belly, on the base of his spine and he knows he's going to come, what with the view of Billy’s pink tinged ass swallowing his dick, glistening obscenely, framed by the red and black of the belt and suspenders. “Baby,” He moans. “I am gonna come.”

Billy speeds up even more, hands finding purchase on Steve’s knees, ass slapping against Steve’s pelvis every time he moves down. “Yes, come for me babe, come for me.”

Steve’s toes curl as the pleasure in him crests, the huskiness and raw _want_ in Billy's voice what has him falling over the edge. His hips buck up helplessly until he bursts at the seams. He moans Billy’s name, cock shooting his release in Billy’s warm core. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He moans, riding the waves until he stills and shudders. He says ‘fuck’ again for good measure before he sits up, pushing Billy of off his lap. He briefly mourns the loss of the heat of him.

Steve grabs a few pillows, piles them up and leans against them before grabbing Billy’s hand. He brackets Billy’s thighs on either side of him, pulls him close until his cock is lined up with Steve’s mouth. It’s a fucking vision, cock curling upward and over the belt, leaking at the tip. Steve smacks his lips before opening them and swallowing Billy all in one go. Billy yelps, unrestrained hips stuttering and Steve’s push fingers at the back of them, urging him on.

“You want me to fuck your face?” Billy pants, eyes dark and glassy when he looks down at Steve. Steve nods and Billy groans.

“Jesus babe.” He starts moving his hips, slowly at first but it’s not long before he loses his rhythm and starts fucking Steve’s mouth in earnest. “I am not gonna last long.” Billy says while sliding gentle fingers in Steve’s hair. Steve moans around him and Billy hisses, bares his teeth, thrusts into Steve’s mouth a little meaner as he chases his own pleasure.

Steve loves this. Loves the taste of him, the smell of him, the weight of him on his tongue. He chokes a little as Billy breaches his throat and he swallows before loosening up around the intrusion.

“Shit, Steve you’re so good at this.” Steve purrs at Billy's praise and Billy’s hips buck sharply, abdominal muscles coiling tight and Steve knows he’s close. Steve’s fingers seek out Billy’s balls, fondling them, squeezing them and he moans when he hears Billy’s sharp intake of breath, feels Billy’s balls tighten in his hands. Billy’s cock jerks on his tongue and Steve moves up, taking him whole as Billy falls apart, spills himself down his throat. There are tears stuck in his lashes, Steve notes, as he bobs his head on Billy’s cock, milking everything out of him, helping him ride out the last of the tremors. He swallows it all down.

Billy stills, goes boneless and pliant the way Steve loves and Steve gathers him in his arms when he sinks down, rolls them over so he is once more cradled by Billy’s shaking thighs.

“You okay there baby?” Steve asks, kissing Billy’s closed eyelids, his flushed cheeks, his red and swollen mouth. Steve can see teeth marks in Billy’s bottom lip and swipes his tongue along the irritated flesh.

“_Yeah_,” Billy slurs. “Is just… this was some good sex. Definitely in the top ten.” He opens his eyes, scrunches his nose in an adorable way and shakes his head. “No top three.Definitely top three. Maybe even number one.”

Steve hides his dopey smile against the sweat slick skin of Billy’s neck. “You keep a list of the best sex we have?” He giggles.

“Yeah. You don’t?” And Steve supposes he does. “Yeah. I think that time on the hood of your car is a close second.”

Billy’s chest rumbles with laughter. Steve looks down at him, traces the contour of his lips with his index finger. Billy’s eyes are droopy, completely loose and fucked out.

“Should shower.” He murmurs. “Or your spunk will end up everywhere.”

Steve chortles, moves down spreading Billy knees on the way. His hole is still loose and slightly open, Steve’s come already trailing down and leaving a stain on the sheets. “To late for that baby.” He says and Billy chuckles, bumps Steve in the shoulder with a foot.

“Still wanna shower, i am sweaty. It’s gross. “

Steve leans down, captures Billy’s lips in a languid kiss. “Fine.” He pulls Billy up in his arms, once again wraps Billy’s legs around his waist and carries him toward the shower.

Billy preens the whole fucking way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @billyhhargrove.  
Also I do not know how to add a link in these things so i am gonna copy the url here ; https://www.zalando.nl/pour-moi-instinct-suspender-jarretels-blackred-poj81r007-q11.html  
That is what Billy wears.  
I hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
